Fortune Street
Fortune Street is a side collab by TheRunawayGuys. A board is typically posted after a main collab is finished. Each board lasts between 5-10 parts, and guests are mostly featured. Description "On occasion, we become entrepreneurs on weekends!"https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ-nEMx5LgUlwuSC7FA7e8ZlwHnaGbjkf Characters *Chuggaaconroy as Bowser Jr. (Yoshi's Island-Mario Stadium)/Donkey Kong (Slimenia-) *NintendoCapriSun as Yoshi *ProtonJon as Waluigi *A.I. as Slime (Yoshi's Island) *Lucahjin as Daisy (The Observatory and Robbin' Hood Ruins) *JoshJepson as Donkey Kong (Mario Stadium) *SuperJeenius as Stella (Slimenia and Delfino Plaza) *MasaeAnela as Carver (Mt. Magmageddon, Mario Circuit & Castle Trodain) *StephenPlays as Luigi (Peach's Castle) *Tom Fawkes as Slime (Pirate Ship and Starship Mario) Boards Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island featured the A.I. as the guest, and the board consisted of 6 parts. #'Yoshi (NCS) - 10715G' #Waluigi (Jon) - 9729G #Slime (AI) - 8134G #''Bowser Jr. (Chugga) - 3913G'' The Observatory The Observatory featured Lucahjin as the guest. The board lasted 5 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) - 10206G' #Daisy (Lucah) - 5835G #Yoshi (NCS) - 5641G #''Bowser Jr. (Chugga) - 3637G'' Mario Stadium Mario Stadium featured JoshJepson, and the board consisted of 8 parts. #'Bowser Jr. (Chugga) - 10269G' #Waluigi (Jon) - 13359G'Jon had earned more, but Chugga had reached the bank with the target amount meaning Chugga won, and Jon finished second. #DK (Josh) - 8433G #''Yoshi (NCS) - 6852G Notes *This was the last time Chugga played as Bowser Jr. Slimenia Slimenia featured SuperJeenius as the guest, and the board lasted 6 parts. #'''Waluigi (Jon) - 10469G #Stella (SuperJeenius) - 9148G #DK (Chugga) - 7202G #''Yoshi (NCS) - 6722G'' Notes *This board marked the first time Chugga played as DK (Emile's usual character from the Mario games). Delfino Plaza Delfino Plaza featured SuperJeenius again and lasted 6 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) - 12018G' #Yoshi (NCS) - 9399G #Stella (SuperJeenius) - 2890G #''DK (Chugga) - 1075G'' Notes * This is the first time someone finished under the starting amount. Mt. Magmageddon Mt. Magmageddon featured MasaeAnela and the board in total lasted 8 parts. #'DK (Chugga) - 10534G' #Carver (Masae) - 10133G'Masae had earned over the target amount, but Chugga had reached the bank with the target amount meaning Chugga won, and Masae finished second. #Yoshi (NCS) - 8821G #''Waluigi (Jon) - 4717G Notes *This board also marks the first time Jon finished in place that is not 1st or 2nd. Robbin' Hood Ruins This board featured Lucahjin, and lasted 10 parts. #'''Waluigi (Jon) - 10629G #DK (Chugga) - 10465G'Chugga had earned over the target amount, but Jon had reached the bank with the target amount meaning Jon won, and Chugga finished second. #Daisy (Lucah) - 9389G #''Yoshi (NCS) - 7471G Notes This is the longest board, as pointed out by TRG and Lucah multiple times. At the end of Part 10 when Jon won, Jon shouted 'we're free!' The board as a whole took 2 hours 37 minutes. Mario Circuit This board featured MasaeAnela as the guest. The entire board lasted 8 parts. #'''Waluigi (Jon) - 10513G #Yoshi (NCS) - 11503GG NCS had earned more, but Jon had reached the bank with the target amount meaning Jon won. #Carver (Masae) - 9718G #''DK (Chugga) - 8030G'' Peach's Castle Peach's Castle featured StephenPlays as the guest, and it lasted 5 parts. #'Yoshi (NCS) - 10018G' #Waluigi (Jon) - 8379G #DK (Chugga) - 8370G #''Luigi (Stephen) - 5362G'' Pirate Ship Pirate Ship featured Tom Fawkes as the guest, and it lasted 6 parts. #'Waluigi' (Jon) - 16699G ' #Slime (Tom) - '''15464G'Tom had earned over the target amount, but Jon had reached the bank with the target amount meaning Jon won, and Tom finished second. #DK (Chugga) - 8462G #''Yoshi'' (NCS) - 5660G Notes *This board is notable as it is the first board so far to have it's original target amount of 12000G instead of TRG's setting of 10000G. *This board is the closest a guest has come to winning the game, with Tom getting over the target amount. Starship Mario Starship Mario also featured Tom Fawkes as the guest and it lasted 6 parts. #'Yoshi (NCS) -' '''21473G #Waluigi (Jon) - 12799G #DK (Chugga) - 5377G #''Slime (Tom) - -529G'' Notes *Similarly to Pirate Ship, the target was not 10000G, with it being 15000G instead. *This is the first board where someone has gone Bankrupt (Tom at -529G landing on Tim's property costing 4,205G when he only had 4,091G). **Funnily enough, when BrainScratchCommentaries had a game end with a bankrupt player it too ended via a Dragon Quest character (that time Angelo) rolling a 3 to land on the space owned by a Mario character (that time Waluigi as Anarchy Scapelli under Ryan's control) that cost more than the bankrupt player's net worth. Tom almost could've survived his given the difference was only 114G; Ryan's victory was by way of a margin well into 4-digit territory. Castle Trodain Castle Trodain featured MasaeAnela as the guest and the board lasted 5 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) -' 12422G #DK (Chugga) - 8083G #Yoshi (NCS) - 6544G #''Carver (Masae) - 6221G'' Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros featured StephenPlays as the guest and the board lasted 11 parts. # Donkey Kong (Chuggaa) - 24209G # Luigi (StephenPlays) - 10216G # Yoshi (NCS) - 7518G # Waluigi (Jon) - 1828G Notes * Similarly to the last two boards, The target was at 18000G instead of 10000G Alefgard Alefgard featured MasaeAnela as the guest and the board lasted 9 parts. #'Waluigi (Jon) -' 23204G #Carver (Masae) - 21253G #Yoshi (NCS) - 17111G #''DK (Chugga) - -243G'' Notes Wins Ordered by wins (ties broken by average amount earned, rounded up) #ProtonJon - 8 Wins #Chugga - 3 Wins #NCS - 3 Wins #Masae - 0 Wins, 8691G #Josh - 0 Wins, 8433G #A.I. - 0 Wins, 8134G #Stephen - 0 Wins, 7789G #Lucah - 0 Wins, 7612G #Tom - 0 Wins, 7467.5G #SuperJ - 0 Wins, 6019G Stats *Over the 12 boards played, the overall target amount is 145000G. *Out of the 3 main RunawayGuys, ProtonJon has earned the most with 133767G, NCS has earned the second most at 117737G, and in last place is Chugga with 109626G. *Out of the guests and A.I., Tom Fawkes has earned the single highest amount with 15464G. The lowest single amount earned was 2830G by SuperJeenius. *Members of TRG are the only winners of any game. The AI and guests have never won a game. *The highest amount made by anyone was 24209G on Super Mario Bros. by Chuggaaconroy. Amusingly, the lowest amount made was also by Chuggaa, earning 1075G on Delfino Plaza. *The lowest winning amount was made by NCS and won with 10018G in Peach's Castle. *Super Mario Bros. has the largest gap between the 1st place earnings and the last place earnings, with a difference in 22381G. *There has been two Bankrupt players thus far (Tom on Starship Mario ending with -529G, and Emile on Alefgard ending with -243). **Yoshi (Tim) was already in a big lead and trying to make a final lap to return to the bank and win at Starship Mario, while Jon had only just spruced up the shop that took down Emile that very turn at Alefgard. Memorable Moments *Yoshi's Island - became the starting point for Waluigi's bridal boutique. *Starship Mario - Tim wins when guest Tom Fawkes goes bankrupt on his launderette. *Castle Trodain - Jon whispering to Masae about her bad decisions such as not buying a shop, which led to a big monopoly for Jon. *All the monopolies on the Super Mario Bros board. *Stephen forgetting to do the trade with Tim to get their monopolies, which Tim did on his turn. *Jon calling Masae by her real name during Part 7 at Alefgard. *Alefgard - Emile becomes the first main TRG member to go bankrupt, landing on a shop Jon had just spruced up that very turn. The asset boost allows Jon to keep the AI/guest shutout streak alive by jumping Masae for the win. References Category:Collabs Category:Nintendo Wii Let's Plays Category:TheRunawayGuys